nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (Mother)
Ghosts are recurrent characters in the ''Mother'' series. Their types and forms are diverse, and their origin is most of the time unknown. Unlike other media, ghosts tend to be unserious and may even joke about their death, and ghosts of characters who have appeared previously are not seen. Main ghost characters Mr. Passion Mr. Passion is a ghost from Osohe Castle. It is a musician who died in the middle of his work, and so his ghost continues to compose. His music, however, is based on moving objects and making noise with them. It will attack the player for not comprehending his art in Chapter 2. Later, in Chapter 5, it is an optional boss. If the player goes back to the castle, he will appear as Lord Passion. Stinky Ghosts Stinky Ghosts from Mother 3 are a large group of ghosts from Osohe Castle. They serve as common enemies for Duster in Chapter 2, but they also appear without attacking. One of these ghosts, for example, has a shop, in which it is paid with Rotten Eclairs. There is also another group of stinky ghosts who continuously have a party at a room in the castle next to the kitchen. One of them will play an old piano with a ghostly keyboard, while others may drink wine or cook. By the time Fassad arrives in the castle the next morning, all the ghosts will have been kept in the kitchen. The same way, one bathroom in the Empire Pork Building will contains all the ghosts put in the same room. Ghost enemies Ghosts appear in the cemetery near Podunk, along with zombies. Later on, they reappear in the ghost town of Spookane, in the Rosemary Manor. Alarm ghosts are the more powerful versions of Ghosts and in the Rosemary Manor. They are capable of calling more enemies. Smelly ghosts first appear in Threed, along with other ghosts and zombies. They come out of trash cans and can easily produce nausea. They are resistant to physical attacks but vulnerable to fire. Stinky ghosts are the more powerful version of Smelly Ghosts. They bear the same name as the ghosts from Mother 3, even though they have little resemblance. Artsy Ghosts are ghost pictures able to float. They are powerful attackers, but susceptible to crying. Rockin' Ghosts are white figures mounted on wooden horses. They can only be seen through mirrors and they appear to be carrying a spear. If more than one Rockin' Ghost is in battle at the same time, one may start a fight with the others. Lingering Spirits are fire figures that appear in Osohe Castle. As expected, they are weak to freeze attacks. Osohe Cape are pieces of cloth presumably possessed. They appear in the last halls of Osohe Castle, and are weak to fire attacks. A Ghost Armor is a possessed armor found in Osohe Castle. It has a high defense and can attack the characters in group, but can be put asleep easily. One Ghost Knight, if found together with a Ghost Sword and a Ghost Shield, can become the Ghost Knight. Predictably, the sword alone has a high offense, while the shield possesses great defense. The Ghost Knight, unlike other enemies in the area, is rather powerful. Before entering the room with the Ghost Armor and the sword and shield, a ghost alerts the characters, and one may decide to fight it or not. Ghost Armor: Ghost Sword: Ghost Shield: Ghost Knight: George and Maria By the end of Mother, one finds Maria and George, Ninten's great-grandfathers in Magicant and Mt. Itoi, respectively. Since they would be too old to be alive, and, since they do not appear physically, it can be thought they are ghosts, or memories. It should be noted that George did not appear to give the last melody to Ninten in the original Japanese version, but he does in the unreleased American localization and in Mother 1+2. Trivia *While one can think the Ghost of Starman is a ghost, in the Japanese version, it is called "Starman Ancestor". The name just indicates it is just a very old Starman. *In Mother and EarthBound, when a character faints, its overworld sprite is represented with a ghost, until one reaches a hospital. In Mother 3, however, characters just continue walking very tired. Category:Mother series Category:Mother series enemies Category:Mother Category:Mother enemies Category:EarthBound Category:EarthBound enemies Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 characters Category:Mother 3 enemies